Surrounded
by AmericanArcher
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Toshiro go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. Ichigo must come to terms with himself and what he did while under Aizen's control. He has to accept the forgiveness of his friends and learn to move on. Adopted from Julesyo. Rated T for safety. Really sappy summary. Just read please!
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from Juyeslo so go check out their page and read the first 11 chapters!**

** Also JerseyGirl1997 is my beta reader so check out her page too!**

**Ryouko: Ichi-berry, if you would:**

**Ichigo: DON'T CALL ME THAT! ICHI IS PROTECTOR AND GO IS ONE! NOT STRAWBERRY!**

**(Ichi-berry continues rant and Ryouko continues to fight with Ichi-berry)**

**Jersey: *****Sweatdrops***** Sorry for their…ummm….craziness. Ryouko does not own Bleach, it is the property of Tite Kubo.**

**Ryouko: As I was saying, I don't own Bleach, at least not yet! *****Laughs Evilly*******

**Jersey: Now, onto the story.**

(Third-Person POV)

"See I'm fine!" Ichigo started to turn around, but was stopped by Rukia.

"Ichigo, you are obviously NOT fine! Now tell me what happened!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo sighed but turned around. "Aizen. Umbridge knows him. He gave her some weird pen quill thing to use on me in detention. He apparently knew how I would react to our original punishment." Ichigo turned around and continued walking away, slightly surprised that Rukia didn't try to stop him again. He kept walking, not really caring where he ended up. Taking random turn after random turn, he ended up at the Room of Requirement. He had heard the house elves talking about it while they cleaned the Gryffindor common room.

(Ichigo's POV)

I walked inside the doors, only to find myself in the training cave under Hat and Clogs shop.

_The hell? I'm not in Chappie land anymore. Dammit, I'm in England for Kami's sake! Not Japan!_

I walked slowly towards the center of the training room. A huge crescent of light appeared and streaked towards me, ripping the left arm of my wizard robe as I jumped to the side. I rolled to my feet as I pulled out my substitute badge and forced my soul out of my body.

I flashstepped to a hill and leaned my body up against it. Before I flashstepped back I used a strong bakoudo to guard my body. I moved back to where the attack had come from but no one was there. _Argh damn it! Who the hell is in here with me? Or what? There's no way that damn Hat and Clogs could be here!_

I probed for spiritual pressure but I couldn't sense any. Just to be safe I asked Zangetsu.

_Zangets-ossan, is there anyone else here? And was that attack earlier a getsuga?_

_**That was not a getsuga Ichigo.**_

Zangetsu tried to finish but was cut off by the hollow's distorted cackling.

_Really, King? Use ya instincts King! Can't ya tell that no one is here with ya?_

_Shut up, stupid hollow! I didn't ask you!_

Leaving a hurt feeling lingering in the air, the hollow stomped off grumbling about how no one appreciates him.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Zangetsu becoming real, hoping all of the reiatsu control lessons with Yoruichi had paid off. I smirked as I felt Zangetsu's reiatsu leave the blade. I opened my eyes and lunged forward.

(Rukia POV Slightly before.)

Renji, Harry and I watched as Ichigo stormed down the corridor. Renji started to walk after him, but I stopped him.

"Let him be alone, Renji. He'll tell us when he's ready."

Renji looked slightly uncomfortable, but agreed anyway. He opened his mouth to say something but the murderous look I gave him was enough to ensure he stayed quiet for a while. I turned to Harry, only to find the place he had been occupied empty.

"DAMMIT RENJI! WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HIM! NOW HE'S GONE!"

I punched Renji in the gut sending him flying down the hall. "Go find Hitsugaya-taicho and tell him what happened. I'll look for Harry."

I stomped over to Renji who was still lying on the floor. "GET UP! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN? GET UP! Please, just go. Find Hitsugaya." A few tears leaked down my face and dropped onto Renji's robes.

"Hai." He gently pried my hands from his robes and stood and walked away. As he turned the corner I looked up, new resolve shining in my eyes.

_Just wait Ichigo. This time, I'll protect you._

I took random turns, never hesitating to turn left or right. As I turned left, I looked up, only to see an unlit corridor. I held my hand out in front of me and created a small kido light. The icy blue illuminated the corridor with an ice-like sheen. At the end of the corridor, a small black door gilded in gold reflected the light. As I reached out to touch the door I blacked out.

When I came to, I scrambled to my feet and struggled to regain my bearings. I was no longer in the dark hallway, but in a well-lit hallway in the center of the castle. The door still stood in front of me, but I was more cautious this time. I slowly reached out to touch the door, my hand five inches, then four, then three, then…I was knocked to the side, losing my footing for the second time that day. I looked up in time to see a bushy haired girl rush around the corner. I looked back at the wall only to see the door was gone. I shrugged and headed off after Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii! Sorry for not updating but I lost my wonderful binder of wonderfulness. (My story binder). And my computer wiped ALL my files! And my flashdrives are corrupted! I'm SORRY DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!**

**Jersey can't make it, neither can Ichi-berry. We probs won't be hearing from Ichi-berry for a while, so he's on vacation. **_**Wish I could be on vacation….**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH. OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO AND J.K ROWLING RESPECTIVELY. DON'T SUE ME!**

**Story time!**

**Last time:**

_I looked back at the wall only to see the door was gone. I shrugged and headed off after Hermione._

I ran after the bushy-haired girl struggling to catch up. All I would see is the end of her hair whipping around a corner.

_Kami (1) if I didn't know she was human, I would think she was using flash step! And if I didn't have this stupid gigai then I would be able to catch up to her easily! It's no use complaining so I better just concentrate on following her. I'm already lost._

I continued to follow Hermione as she took random, seemingly senseless turns. I pushed past a group of students standing in the hallway looking like fools. I had a strong desire to stop and punch their stupid faces, but I couldn't lose track of Hermione.

Hermione kept running until she reached the astronomy tower. She walked over to the edge of the tower and collapsed crying. I walked over and sat down beside her. I lightly touched her arm to let her know I was there, but the last thing I expected her to do was throw herself into my arms.

My eyes widened and I got over my shock and rubbed her back, making soothing noises. Slowly she stopped crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I g-g-g-got m-m-my c-charms t-t-test bac-ck f-f-from P-professor F-flitwick and I-I-I-I-I" She stopped to sniff and finished in a huge rush. "I ONLY GOT AN ACCEPTABLE ON MY TEST!"

It took all my self-control to not laugh, but inside I was crying with laughter. My zanpaktu, Sode no Shirayuki, took that moment to make herself known, howling with laughter.

_That, that is hilarious! Why would anyone be crying about a test grade!? That's so stupid!_

_I know! But be nice to her, Shirayuki! She's just a girl!_

My zanpaktu fell silent after that but I could still feel her shaking my inner world with her laughter.

"It's OK, Hermione! It's only one test and you're still at the top of the class! Nothing to worry about!"

I continued my soothing, trying to get the girl to pull it together. Inside, I was starting to get angry. Of all the things she had to be happy for she got upset at a TEST? Does she even KNOW anything that I've gone through? That Harry went through? That Ichigo went through? I guess I should be happy for her that she doesn't have anything to be actually sad about.

What felt like hours later, Hermione calmed down enough to walk back to the common room. I started walking back when I felt an explosion of power.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIII! 2 chapters in 2 days! I found my writing notebook so I'm soooo happy! No more off the top of my head chapters!**

**We get to see Ichi-chan now! Excitement! Lots of it.**

**Devilish_Angel101 is not a beta. I repeat she is not a beta. That was a mistake on me. So don't kill her. (Or me. Definitely not me. Kill her if you want. She never told me not to say that. So it's all her fault.)**

**Devilish: IT'S NOT MY FAULT. STUPID WRITER/TYPER OVER THERE DIDN'T ASK! KILL HER!**

**Ryouko: NO! I'M THE WRITER! KILL THAT ONE!**

***Fighting as they walk off to class***

**(Ichigo's POV)**

I felt my reiatsu explode, even though I didn't really know exactly how much I was letting off. I had already been training with Zangetsu for about three hours, give or take. I was really starting to think the old man was going easy on me.

"Come on, Old Man! Fight like you mean it! You would do well to take your own advice, Old Man!"

"And what exactly did I tell you, Ichigo?"

Zangetsu-ossan was suddenly behind me. "Would it happen to be along the lines of 'never lose track of your opponent? If you dodge, don't get hit?' Well? YOU might want to take the advice Ichigo."

Zangetsu swung down, destroying the ground where I had been standing a second ago. I backpedaled trying to change direction, hoping that all my training with Yoruichi had paid off. It had.

I changed direction at the last second, only to run into Zangetsu himself.

_Shit._

I lifted up my blade and attacked, hoping to win through. I put all my power into the blade, but Zangetsu stopped it with one hand. I gritted my teeth, bearing down even harder, throwing everything into my strike.

I started building a Getsuga, using it to add more power. As I pumped more and more power into the blade, the black flames grew bigger and bigger, singing anything that came in contact. Except for me and Zangetsu. Of course. I released the power and jumped forward using the dust as cover. The huge cleaver came shooting through the dust, so I increased my reiatsu to clear the dust.

As the dust cleared, I someone else waiting for me, holding Tensa Zangetsu.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"You know who I am, Ichigo."

"No the hell I don't! Now tell me where Old Man Zangetsu is before I beat it out of you!"

The teenager standing in front of him sighed and looked at me with eyes that looked older than normal.

"That spirit was what drew us to you in the first place. Your indominatable fighting spirit, the spirit that always found the strength to keep fighting. To unlock our secrets to fight and destroy more and more powerful opponents. You know who I am, Ichigo." **(A/N Ichigo hasn't gone to the dangai yet. He doesn't know what Tensa Zangetsu looks like.)**

Then it all came to me. The sword. My bankai. Tensa Zangetsu.

"You…You're-You're Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu."

"Yes, Ichigo. It is a little known fact about zanpaktous that we to change form when we go into bankai."

"Well then I guess there's only one thing for it."

I centered my weight, spreading my legs to shoulder width, one slightly in front of the other. Combat position. I swung my arm to the front, grabbing my elbow with my other arm. The bandage that wrapped the hilt of my sword wrapped around my arm up the shoulder.

"Ban-KAI!"

The ground around me exploded, dirt and rocks flying everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIII! 2 chapters in 2 days! I found my writing notebook so I'm soooo happy! No more off the top of my head chapters!**

**We get to see Ichi-chan now! Excitement! Lots of it.**

**Devilish_Angel101 is not a beta. I repeat she is not a beta. That was a mistake on me. So don't kill her. (Or me. Definitely not me. Kill her if you want. She never told me not to say that. So it's all her fault.)**

**Devilish: IT'S NOT MY FAULT. STUPID WRITER/TYPER OVER THERE DIDN'T ASK! KILL HER!**

**Ryouko: NO! I'M THE WRITER! KILL THAT ONE!**

***Fighting as they walk off to class***

**(Ichigo's POV)**

I felt my reiatsu explode, even though I didn't really know exactly how much I was letting off. I had already been training with Zangetsu for about three hours, give or take. I was really starting to think the old man was going easy on me.

"Come on, Old Man! Fight like you mean it! You would do well to take your own advice, Old Man!"

"And what exactly did I tell you, Ichigo?"

Zangetsu-ossan was suddenly behind me. "Would it happen to be along the lines of 'never lose track of your opponent? If you dodge, don't get hit?' Well? YOU might want to take the advice Ichigo."

Zangetsu swung down, destroying the ground where I had been standing a second ago. I backpedaled trying to change direction, hoping that all my training with Yoruichi had paid off. It had.

I changed direction at the last second, only to run into Zangetsu himself.

_Shit._

I lifted up my blade and attacked, hoping to win through. I put all my power into the blade, but Zangetsu stopped it with one hand. I gritted my teeth, bearing down even harder, throwing everything into my strike.

I started building a Getsuga, using it to add more power. As I pumped more and more power into the blade, the black flames grew bigger and bigger, singing anything that came in contact. Except for me and Zangetsu. Of course. I released the power and jumped forward using the dust as cover. The huge cleaver came shooting through the dust, so I increased my reiatsu to clear the dust.

As the dust cleared, I someone else waiting for me, holding Tensa Zangetsu.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"You know who I am, Ichigo."

"No the hell I don't! Now tell me where Old Man Zangetsu is before I beat it out of you!"

The teenager standing in front of him sighed and looked at me with eyes that looked older than normal.

"That spirit was what drew us to you in the first place. Your indominatable fighting spirit, the spirit that always found the strength to keep fighting. To unlock our secrets to fight and destroy more and more powerful opponents. You know who I am, Ichigo." **(A/N Ichigo hasn't gone to the dangai yet. He doesn't know what Tensa Zangetsu looks like.)**

Then it all came to me. The sword. My bankai. Tensa Zangetsu.

"You…You're-You're Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu."

"Yes, Ichigo. It is a little known fact about zanpaktous that we change form when we go into bankai."

"Well then I guess there's only one thing for it."

I centered my weight, spreading my legs to shoulder width, one slightly in front of the other. Combat position. I swung my arm to the front, grabbing my elbow with my other arm. The bandage that wrapped the hilt of my sword wound around my arm up the shoulder.

"Ban-KAI!"

The ground around me exploded, dirt and rocks flying everywhere. The dust settled to show me standing in the center of the storm, Tensa Zangetsu crossing my body.

All of my senses were in overdrive, picking up as much information as I could. I tried to see everything around me, and used my limited reiatsu sensing abilities as best I could.

_Urahara would be laughing his ass off if he still knew how bad my reiatsu sensing abilities were...He probably is right now. Damn bastard! I'll kill him when I get back._

**(Urahara's Shoten)**

Urahara sneezed violently a few times.

**(Back at Hogwarts)**

I lept at Tensa Zangetsu, swinging wildly, trying to catch him off guard. He brought his sword up and our blades met in a shower of sparks. Tensa Zangetsu pushed me downwards, my feet digging trenches and cracking the ground around me.

"You have grown weak, Ichigo. I am disappointed."

"I didn't really have any opportunities to train, in case you didn't notice. I have a huge hole in my memory where I don't know anything. So shoot me, I tried to get my memories back first."

At my comment, a brief look of pain shot over my zanpaktou's face before disappearing, but the hurt still showed in his eyes.

Without waiting, we crossed blades again and again, faster and faster until it wasn't strategy as much as instinct. I didn't think of where my blade was going, just letting it lead me. Withing the first five minutes I gained multiple cuts on my chest and arms and a deep gouge on my calf.

I tried to ignore it, but with each step I took the bleeding grew heavier. I started to feel dizzy and fell to the ground. I struggled back to my feet but before I could get off my knees, Tensa Zangetsu was in front of me with his blade on my neck.

His eyes showed so much sadness and regret, hurt and anger, hatred. But hatred for what? My hollow?

"You think your hollow is the source of your memory loss, do you not?"

"Of course! Every time something happens it's my hollow's fault. Why would I not think it was Shiro?"

"Because he has been chained. Deep in your mindscape Shiro is chained. Past all the memories of...that time."

"What the hell do you mean, that time?!"

"I will have to show you. I will protect you as best I can during your journey, but in the end you must make the choice," As the zanpaktou spoke, he shifted and grew back to his normal shikai form, "Are you ready, Ichigo?"

I knodded, not trusting myself to speak. I knew bad things had happened in the time I had no memory, but bad enough to make even Zangetsu show emotion?

He reached down and brushed the hair from my face and everything faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'll try and get one last update out before I leave for camp. I have to share this computer with my grandmother who is always on it, but I'll try to get another chapter up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again, readers! I am back with another installment of the Surrounded series! **

**Unfortunately, I still don't own Bleach, or Harry Potter. I DON'T OWN IT SO DON'T SUE ME! Only J.K Rowling could make something so epic like Harry Potter.**

**Hello: Zanpaktou in mindscape**

_Hello: Thinking_

Hello:Hollow

**Onto the story...akldjf;lakjf;kldjf;lkasjdf;lkasjdfa;lsdkfa dfhdj;asjfksdfj;slkajf;aslkfj;sakfj;sdlkj **

**_Last Time:_**

He reached down and brushed the hair from my face and everything faded to black.

The blackness was absolute and complete. Nothing could reach through it. As I was floating I thought about what Zangetsu had said.

**"Because he has been chained. Deep in your mindscape Shiro is chained. Past all the memories of...that time."**

_If Shiro is chained, then how was I talking to him earlier? What's going on? And why did Zangetsu say it wasn't Shiro's fault? I need to get answers and I'll beat it out of Aizen himself if I have to._

Colors and shapes started to form out of the darkness and ground formed beneath me. I looked around trying to figure out where I was, but all I could see were long, white halls. **(A/N: Los Noches hallways) **

I saw a cloaked figure appear out of one of the doorways that lined the hall. It started walking towards me so I grabbed Zangetsu's hilt even if the cloaked thing didn't appear to have a zanpaktou. He got closer and closer as I leaned forward trying to get a good look at his face. Underneath his hood their was just a shadowy darkness with hollow eyes and slight shapes showing through. I could see the pale white skin of a hollow and I started to draw Zangetsu when his cloak flew backwards to reveal the tip of a small black katana that rested over his back.

I stood ready, for something, anything to happen, but the cloaked figure didn't even look at me. It looked around then slowly lowered its hood to reveal...Shiro?!

_The hell?! That thing...that thing looks like me!_

I put my hand on Zangetsu feeling the comforting flow of reiatsu from the blade.

"Who the he-" I started but the person, hollow thing just continued walking strait by me. Like it didn't even see me. I started to follow it, hoping there would be someone who could see me.

**They can't see you, Ichigo. This is a memory, a memory someone has tried very hard to keep locked away. You aren't really here.**

I continued to follow me and I found myself in a huge conference room. All of the arrancars that I recognized were sitting, the me thing being the last to arrive.

The other me sat down to the right of Aizen.

"So nice of you to join us." The blue-haired arrancar sneered.

The cloaked man said nothing just sneered at the blue haired arrancar, who in turn snarled back.

Around the table, other espada sat down and Aizen started the meeting.

"Today, we have won a great victory against the Soul Society. Their so-called Substitute Shinigami has become one of us. Well, his body and power anyway. The two troublesome spirits of Ichigo and his hollow, Shiro, have been locked away. They pose no opposition to us anyway. They are to weak."

_To weak my ass! But is this really what happened? I betrayed my friends to Aizen!? If I did this-No. This wasn't me. It was this person who is using my body. But who is he? Zangetsu already told me it wasn't Shiro, but it looks so much like him. Like the way he would fight. It has to be.  
_

"We shall leave for the Soul Society in three hours. Traitor, you're coming with me. The rest of you, stay here. You're no longer needed."

The Shiro version of me stood up smoothly and glided after Aizen. A glow encompassed the wall and a huge portal opened up. The two men jumped through and I hurriedly followed after them.

When the darkness of the portal fell away, I was standing high above Soul Society. A huge plume of smoke was rising in the distance and two figures flew out of it fighting fiercely.

I flashstepped towards the fight and saw Shiro fighting with Kempachi. Kempachi was acting like his usual fight-loving self. Most of his body was covered in deep cuts but he kept fighting with that damn smile on his face. They dove back into the twisting roads of Seireitei and broke down walls in their ridiculous fight. Huge gestsugas were fired off from my blade destroying more and more of Soul Society.

Unranked Soul Reapers that were unfortunate enough to get in the way of his fight were killed thoughtlessly. Kempachi finally went down as his nameless zanpaktou finally snapped out of the beating it was receiving.

Shiro grinned savagely at the broken body of Kempachi laying at his feet.

In his watery voice he roared out to the whole of Soul Society: "**What are ya going to do? Send more of your little Soul Reapers to be slaughtered? I killed your most mighty warrior! The Kempachi! So face me if you dare!"**

The remaining captains flashstepped into the courtyard that Shiro was in, swords drawn and most released. The Head Captain stepped forward and cracked his ancient eyes open.

"So in the end you betrayed us. You went with Aizen. What did he promise you, Ichigo? Power? Safety? He will not grant it to you. Once you have served your purpose you will be killed. Just like Tousen and Ichimaru. Do not be a fool Ichigo. Come back to us. Kempachi is not dead and will heal. If you stop now we will pardon you for your crimes."

"Stupid Old Man. Do you really think Ichigo is strong enough to do all of this? To kill everyone?! He's a weakling, a worthless, no good weakling! Don't insult me by comparing me to him."

"If you are not Ichigo then why does his soul stand before me. Other captains here have seen his bankai and you stand there holding it. What do you want with him and where is the real Ichigo?"

"Ichigo is still here...somewhere inside his mindscape. He and his silly overprotective zanpaktou and hollow have been chained away, feeding my power and supplementing it with their own. I am Tetuka Nayami. Bane of the Protector. I was born to imprison Ichigo and make him watch as I cut down everything that he lived for, and then kill him when I have taken all hope."

Tetuka, as he was now identified, ran forward his sword ready to swing, to kill. Toshiro tried to block, but was thrown back into a building, destroying the wall.

As he continued his rampage Unohana-taicho began a chant.

"Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakoudo number 75! **Gochūtetsukan**!"

The five pillars crashed down seconds after Tetuka moved away.

"Did you really think you would catch me with such a slow kido?"

"No. But this will."

Out of nowhere, a huge Raikōhō exploded behind him, throwing him away over the buildings. Unohana flashstepped over to Hitsugaya who was struggling to his feet. When he saw her coming he lay back down and allowed her to examine him.

"You'll be fine. Just rest and don't move." she finished with her scary as hell smile that insured that Hitsugaya would not be moving any time soon. If he valued his life.

"How sweet. You think that just because you hit me you won. Well your wrong. I'm still here! And very much alive and unhurt."

All the captains jumped, only just now feeling his spiritual pressure.

"Don't worry, you can't be expected to be perfect. No one would have been able to sense my reiatsu unless I allowed them to."

He looked up briefly and frowned. "Well it seems that Aizen has retrieved what he came for. Until next time!"

Tetuka flashstepped away to Sogyoku Hill where the captains could see a small figure waiting.

I felt myself being jerked along and I realized I couldn't be to far away from Tetuka in the memory. I saw Aizen standing on the hill and I felt an uncontrollable urge to kill him. To make it so he couldn't cause so much pain.

"Did you get the book, my Lord?"

"Of course. You provided a very nice distraction. And that bit about being the Bane of the Protector. Very good. Lets go back to Hueco Mundo. Their is business that you must attend to."

The pair turned to enter the gate when a sword came whistling thought the air.

"You bastard. You promised you would protect everyone, not kill them. Can't you see what you're doing, Ichigo!?"

Tetuka turned around to look at the red head standing behind him.

"I am not Ichigo. I defeated him and now he will watch as I destroy everything he holds dear. Everything he wishes to protect. I will destroy it and then I will kill Ichigo. So let us fight. I was going to start with Rukia, but you're here right now."

I watched as Tetuka flew towards Renji with a blood thirsty smile on his face. Renji swung defiantly to the side, refusing to get hit.

Tetuka changed direction quickly, coming back to stab Renji in the arm. Before the red head could register the pain, he had already been cut multiple times on his other arm. Tetuka lept backwards and grinned.

"Come on. You're a lieutenant. Shouldn't you be able to do better than this?"

Renji bristled and lept forward again determined to at least cut him. Tetuka stepped to the side at the last moment, his white cloak inches away from being cut. He continued to dance around Renji as Renji grew more and more frustrated.

"Tetuka. Finish this. We don't have time. He is worthless trash anyway."

Tetuka rolled his eyes but complied. He sprung forward and impaled Renji on his sword. Renji dropped his sword and as it fell, it drew a long line down Tetuka's leg.

"Heh. I managed to scratch you, you bastard. And just know this. Everyone here will fight with the intention to kill you. Don't underestimate the power of our Soul Reapers. Ichigo will break free of you. And when he does, run. Just run. Because he will stop at nothing to gain the power he needs to destroy you. You did the one thing you don't want to do when you fight Ichigo. Mess with his friends."

"Tch. Whatever."

He flung Renji off his sword and carefully wiped the blood off the blade. Tetuka and Aizen walked into the Gargatua and back into the hell that awaited them.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGERS!**

**You all probably hate me right now! I'm going to try and get all of the flashbacks out of the way before I go to camp so you don't have to wait a month wondering whats going to happen.**

*******IMPORTANT********READ**********

**I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO WRITE A VERY EPIC FINAL FIGHT SCENE BETWEEN ICHIGO AND TETUKA THEN ICHIGO AND AIZEN. PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! I REALLY NEED HELP WITH THIS, SO YA.**

**Also please leave a review telling me what you think. If you see any grammar tell me the paragraph and sentence so I can fix it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! *Ducks behind couch to avoid thrown objects* I'm back my faithful readers! *Ducks again* I just got back from camp, and then I didn't have a computer, but now I do! Please don't kill me for this next one! Unfortunately I'm going to the beach in a week, but I'll have a computer then to, I'll just have to share it. I'm going to try and get on a schedule to update about every week. This will probably get harder when I start school, but you'll get at LEAST 2 chapters per month. **

**Special thanks to SAOYui-chan for volunteering to write a fight scene for me!**

**I, unfortunately, still do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, or Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. Someday...**

**Last time on _Surrounded_:**

**"Tch. Whatever."**

**He flung Renji off his sword and carefully wiped the blood off the blade. Tetuka and Aizen walked into the Gargatua and back into the hell that awaited them.**

_The the world solidified into shapes as the two figures stepped out of the gargantua. The clouds covering the town below blew away revealing Karakura town. _

_'Dammit what did those bastards do here?! If they touched my family or my friends, I swear by my soul that I will kill them!_'

_They started walking down the air like steps and I followed close behind. I tried to measure where they were headed, and soon I wished I hadn't. They were walking towards my school. And by the look of it, it was a school day and most everyone was in school._

_'That means...Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Muzuiro, and Ishida will be there! Chad and Ishida I'm not worried as much about, but Orihime...I don't want to have to watch her suffer. I won't allow it!'_

_The school came closer and closer, only making it more apparent how many people were there today. Even Ochi-sensei. And my classmates. Everyone. I wasn't strong enough to beat this guy so now all of this happened. This year that I can't remember any of, except what Zangetsu has shown me. _

_I saw Orihime looking out the window of our classroom, and I was forced to watch as her face was changed by horror and the unnatural amount of fear in her eyes._

_'And I wonder why. She can see the Shiro version of you, the person she has always relied upon to protect her, the person that she has healed countless times over. She...She is the reason I kept fighting. It wasn't for justice or liberty or any of that crap. It was for Orihime. And Rukia. And Chad, and Uryu, and Renji, and everyone from the Soul Society. I fought for them. To protect them, so that they wouldn't have to be scared. And here the person who promised to protect her is in the company of Sousuke Aizen.'_

_I watched helplessly as she excused herself from class, Uryu and Chad following close behind. I even fought back a smile, despite the situation as Ochi-sensei stopped Keigo from leaving as well._

_Orihime ran outside, her long, orange hair flowing behind her. "Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing?! That's Aizen! Get away from him!"_

_Tetuka just grinned. "Stupid girl. I know who he is. He is my Lord Aizen. And I am not that bastard Ichigo. Do you really think he is strong enough to do all of what I have done? I fought all of the Captains in Soul Society with no help. I stole this body and power from him, leaving him powerless. He will be forced to watch as I cut down everything that caused him to fight. And then, once all hope has been taken away, I will kill him. And I will start with you. Oh, Ichigo. You hid your feelings well, but you love her. And you never told her!" he cackled as he swooped down at Orihime. _

_He unsheathed Zangetsu and swung downward, cutting a deep gash in her side. Her eyes widened and she tried to bring one trembling hand up to her hairclips. _

_"No, no, no. We can't have that!" _

_As he spoke he swung down again, making both of her arms useless. Obviously against her will Orihime cried out. He leaned close to her and pulled her hair sharply. "And you know what is the best thing, girl? Everyone can see me. Everyone will see this body of Ichigo's using a knife on you. And look. Here comes your little friend Tatsuki now!"_

_I watched helplessly as one by one, he cut each of my friends down._

_Chad and Uryuu didn't go down as quickly as the others, but they couldn't put a single attack on him. It was obvious by the way that he fought he was just toying with them. _

_'I will kill him. I will kill him! I swear by the blood already on my soul that I will kill him! I will make him suffer for what he did! I cannot allow this to continue!'_

_A red haze covered my vision, my reiatsu flaring up, but destroying nothing. With Zangetsu's help I forced my reiatsu down. _

_I watched as Tetuka cut down the last person and I felt a small part of me die each time. I fell to my knees, completely devoid of any emotion, of anything. I couldn't even bring myself to cry. I dimly realized I was being dragged along again until I heard Yuzu's voice.  
_

_Her sweet, innocent, motherly, caring voice. A voice that normally brought peace and comfort, now only brought pain and it rose in a scream. I scrambled up, hopelessness filling my mind as I forced myself to watch what I did to my younger sister, my FAMILY. _

_He cut up and down her arms and legs, turning them a gruesome shade of red. He stabbed Zangetsu into her stomach and twisted the blade, making what would have been a semi clean wound into a disgusting hole torn into her stomach. He pulled her hair so hard that her scalp bled and threw her across the room into a wall by a fist full of hair. _

_I cried and apologized over and over, even if she couldn't hear me. Just to hear myself say it and to try and keep myself from going insane. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Zangetsu standing over me. _

_"Ichigo. You cannot have stopped this. Your sister is fine now and so are your friends. They are alive and well. Only Orihime, Chad, Uryuu and Tatsuki know what actually happened. Go to them, after this. I will help you get to Japan faster. There is a door that Rukia saw, but according to Sode no Shirayuki's description of it, it perfectly matches one of the doors in Urahara's Shop. If I am correct, that door connects to that door."_

_"Tetuka. We must return to Los Noches. You have played your little game, now it is time to return."_

_The darkness of a gargantua opened up and they dissappeared into it._

**Bwahahahahaaha! I'm so evil! I leave you with another cliffhanger, mostly because I'm to lazy to write anymore! I just have to do some stuff *cough typing cough* and I'll have another chapter out.**

**Anyone want to type for me? Anyone?**

**No? Awww. I guess I'll keep typing!**

**Also, I'm in a bit of a writers block, so if you have any ideas, PM me! I'd love to hear them, and maybe they'll get used! and I'll give you credit/shout out!**

**And as always, **

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! I'M BACK! I'm back from a (very) long hiatus...I was lazy. And didn't want to type But it has been much to long! **

**I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) or Bleach (Tite Kubo).**

**"Shiro Talking"**

**_"Zangetsu Talking"_**

**_"_**_Tensa Zangetsu Talking"_

**LAST TIME:**

**_"Tetuka. We must return to Los Noches. You have played your little game, now it is time to return."_**

**_The darkness of a gargantua opened up and they dissappeared into it._**

(Outside POV)

In the Room of Requirement, the double doors opened in the air, smoke spilling from the opening. Multiple Hell's Butterfly's came forth followed by a long line of Soul Reapers and other humans. Orihime was the first out of the gate, followed by Rukia and Tatsuki. Isshin followed soon after, flinging himself out of the Gargantua, Karin hard on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE, GOAT-FACE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT ICHIGO? AND YOU?" Karin punched her father, sending him into the ground.

"Please don't fight!" said Yuzu as she stood off to the side looking worried.

Kempachi with Yachiru in her customary spot on his shoulders, then Renji following Byakuya. Isana came out behind Momo, and they were followed lastly by the Soutaicho.

(Orihime POV)

I looked around. Rukia had told me that this would lead us to Ichigo. When I finally saw him, my hands flew up to my mouth and I gasped. Ichigo was laying on the ground, his eyes closed, cuts all over his body.

"Rukia! Kurosaki-kun is hurt!"

With Rukia following me we ran over to Ichigo and I used my healing powers. The orange shield enveloped him, but the cuts weren't healing. The barrier started to shift, and shattered.

"Kurosaki-kun? Why won't my barrier work? Its worked every time in the past!"

Rukia and I stood over Ichigo's body and we were soon joined by the rest of our friends. Even as we watched, he started shaking uncontrollably. We all leaned over him, worried that something was wrong in his body that we couldn't fix. Kurosaki-kun stopped shaking after what seemed like an eternity, but finally he stopped.

I think even Kurosaki-kun's dad realized how serious it was. He wasn't even trying to ambush Kurosaki-kun. Isana-san pushed her way up to the front and kneeled down in front of Kurosaki-kun. A green light enveloped her hands as she tried to heal him. But nothing worked.

A couple minutes later, Kurosaki-kun started shaking again. We all held our breath and waited for the fit to pass. It lasted longer this long, about 15 minutes. This time, it was different. A single tear leaked down his cheek and he went completely limp.

We all started in shock at the man who had saved everyone's life so many times, who had never cried, even when his body had been beaten into an inch of life, cried.

Suddenly, power burst from Kurosaki-kun, flattening everyone except for the Soutaicho, Urahara-san and Isshin-san. I lifted my head and saw him standing there, anger in his eyes. But also pain, sadness, hatred...hatred for himself. Rukia-chan told me that Kurosaki-kun didn't remember anything that happened while he was under Tetuka's control.

(Ichigo POV)

I woke up in my mind, and saw Zangetsu and Shiro looking down at me.

**"Come on King. We need to beat this bastard that did this to us."**

I looked up, surprised at what Shiro had said..

"Why do you care, I thought you would have taken control of my body by now."

**"That ain't me, King. The bastard chained me up and forced me to do his will. I'm your other half. I want the same thing you want, to protect our friends. Thats why I was awakened, to help you protect them. Even from the beginning, he was here. In our mind. From the beginning of me, this body was not my own. It is only now that I am free to move and speak as I will."**

I looked at Shiro and accepted the hand he extended to me. "Two sides of the same soul, huh? Lets go...Brother."

I didn't miss the look of surprise and happiness that passed over Shiro's face as I said this, but I pretended I didn't see it.

**"Yes...lets fight together, Brother."**

Zangetsu smirked.

We walked towards the one building that was falling down in my inner world. Inside, there was a small black box. Shiro an I combined our Getsugas with Zangetsu's. They hit the barrier at the same time, and a small crack appeared, getting bigger and bigger until the box shattered.

We stared at the contents. Tetuka lay on the ground, blood seeping from many wounds.

_**"Don't get to close, Ichigo. This may be a**_** trick."** Zangetsu walked forward and reached down cautiously. Right when we thought he was dead, he jumped up and attacked.

All three of us jumped back in unison, our soul binding each of us together. At the same time, we all called

"Bankai."

_**"Bankia."**_

**"Bankai."**

and our respective reiatsus flared up, covering us. As they came down, Tensa Zangetsu was revealed. Instead of Zangetsu transforming, Tensa had his own form, standing next to us.

_"It is good to see that you finally accepted Shiro. You were made to be together."_

__We looked towards Tetuka, who looked apprehensive.

"What were you saying about us being to weak to stop you? To beat you? Lets test that theory."

We attacked as one, our swords flashing and singing with the intent to kill.

We danced around, using our new found communication to work quickly with each other. Whenever he blocked, there was another one of us behind him.

I started to draw on Tensa's speed and used my flash step to confuse him and we flitted around him. Shiro charged a cero and sent it flying towards him. The cero hit Tetuka head on, followed by a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, Tetuka was no where to be seen.

"Zangetsu, did we beat him?"

_**"We did not kill him, but he is severely injured. He used a technique I have never seen before to flee, right before the Cero hit."**_

**"We still got 'im good, King!"**

"Shiro, you don't have to call me that. You can just call me Ichigo."

Shiro knodded. "I also think its time for everyone to meet you. ALL of you."

Together, the four of us exited my inner world, only to see a circle of Captains facing us with their swords pointing at us.

"This is going to take some explaining..."

**I. AM. EVIL. I GIVE YOU A CLIFFIE! Cliffies are cool. (review if you get the reference!) **

**Also, I need help finding a zanpaktu for Tetuka. Any suggestions would be welcome! Leave a review with the zanpaktu name and what it can do, and what it means.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
